True Control
by Saru-Chibi
Summary: Discontinued. :O Relized how much a peice of junk this story is, will remain as a way to measure how much I've grown.
1. Chapter 1

**True Control**

After beating Mizuki and stopping him from stealing the Forbidden scroll, Naruto is talking to his academy instructor Iruka "Iruka-sensei did you see, I beat him."  
Iruka smiles before replying "Close your eyes Naruto, I want to give you something."

Naruto close's his eyes excited, before feeling something around his head. Naruto open's his eyes seeing Iruka without his headband. "Iruka-sensei thanks you!" Hugs Iruka tightly, jumping for joy. Iruka smiles at that, before saying something "Naruto since you're not my student anymore how about I help teach privately." Naruto jumps for joy, yelling "I'm getting taught by Iruka-sensei, I'm gett-" Naruto drops to the ground mid-sentence.

Iuka's eyes widen "Naruto, Naruto are you okay?" He grabs Naruto, before rushing to the hospital.

_In Narutos mind  
_Naruto wakes up in a sewer looking arena "Who threw me into a sewer?" He looks around, seeing a boy with green hair.  
"Hey who the hell are you?" Naruto quickly questions. The boy looks at him, smiling "My names Noki but I guess I would be called your bloodline."

Naruto's eyes widen "What I have a bloodline?" Smiles like a crack addicted hippie, before thinking of Sasuke and Kiba. "Take that Teme!" Noki sweat drops, before smiling happily at his enthusiasm, Naruto turns to him asking excitedly. "What does my bloodline do, oh I know it lets me shoot laser beams from my eyes, or shoot fire!" Noki smiles before replying. "Nope even better your bloodline is perfect control."

He pouts "You mean that thing Sakura has?" Naruto starts yelling. "I want a cooler bloodline like the weird red eyes the teme will get or that doggy thing Kiba has."

A tick mark grows on Noki's head, before he smash's his fist against Naruto's face. "Bastard don't insult me I'm way better than those stupid monkey eyes." Glares at him, before taking a deep breathe then, breathing out. "Okay your bloodline is perfect control yes this does come with perfect chakra control, but not just that your bloodline gives you much more, it gives you control of everything about you like chakra manipulation, elemental manipulation hell there's even body manipulation now normally you would only get part of this but you..." Point's at Naruto "Are special you get all of these wonderful gets and more hell I cant even remember what's else there is since its been so long."

Naruto pouts "Still doesn't sound very useful." Falls to the ground in pain, looking up at Noki, before looking at Noki. "They are useful you family has only had part of my bloodline and they all went to greatness" A projector appears behind Noki showing pictures. "For example the hokage's let's start at the beginning." A picture of the First and Second hokage appear. "The 1st received elemental fusion ability's which allowed his use of Mokuton, while the 2nd got elemental manipulation allowing his masterful control of water." A picture of the three sannin appeared on the screen. "Okay next example Tsunade she had perfect chakra control no matter what the situation which gave her super strength and a genjutsu that never fades even if she is asleep." Points at Jiraiya, slightly ashamed of the pervert and his famous series of books called icha icha. "He received Body manipulation that he use's in conjunction with toad abilities making him very hard to beat, and finally" A picture of the 4th hokage appears on the screen. "He received elemental manipulation along with some chakra control which also made him the so called legendary yellow flash due to his Hirashin no jutsu and his lesser know Rasengan"

Naruto stands, watching eyes wide. "Wow kick ass I'm related to the 4th, wait how am I related to him?" Noki smiles "Finally a smart question I'm going to start with beginning of you family tree starting with the 1st hokage and his little brother the 2nd they would be your great, great grandpa or something with their grand daughter whose your grandma Tsunade of the sannin who got pregnant by Jiraiya who's kid was called Minato who' the 4th hokage and your Father." Noki pant's slightly after the long explanation.

Naruto stares for a second, not really sure what to say, before just putting it away for later "So I'm guessing were in my mind." Noki smile's happily, before saying "Now that I destroyed those suppression seals on your brain you're finally showing some intelligence"

Naruto stares shocked, before yelling in rage. "Who the hell put seal's on my brain?" Looks deranged for a while, ranting "When I find who did it I'll slowly castrate them with a wooden spoon, now tell me who did it!"

Noki responds simply "The one you call Oji-san better know as the 3rd hokage." Noki watches him, to see his reaction to the news. " Well bye Naruto-kun your waking up"

_Hospital  
_Naruto open's his eyes, looking around the white room 'So I am at the hospital.' Look's at the other occupants of the room, smiling when finding Iruka, sitting next to the bed, dozing off slightly before waking up, speaking excitedly "Naruto you up." Iruka hugs him, smiling happily. Not noticing him turn blue. "Iruka can't breathe." Naruto says turning a little blue. "Oops sorry" Iruka lets go blushing slightly." So Naruto you missed team announcement your with Hinata and Sasuke, oh yeah here's a few scrolls you can study when your sensei and me are not teaching you anything." Iruka hands a few scrolls with a few words too. "I know you hate reading but these scrolls will help you." Strike's a thinking pose "While you're at it why don't you try to visit the library more often they have some useful stuff."

_Time Skip 30 Minutes _

Naruto stares at the scrolls before opening reading. 'Meditation is simply the practice of focusing your attention on a particular object — generally something simple, like a word or phrase, a candle flame or geometrical figure, or the coming and going of your breath. In everyday life, your mind is constantly processing a barrage of sensations, visual impressions, emotions, and thoughts. When you meditate, you narrow your focus, limit the stimuli bombarding your nervous system — and calm your mind in the process.' He read's it one more, before sighing 'Might as well try it.' Naruto sits down on the floor, taking deep breathes' Relax must focus on breathing

**x-xx-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x--x-x--x-x-x--x-x-x--x--  
Too lazy to keep typing  
Naruto is not god like yet. His bloodline while sounds good, its not well for Naruto okay  
1st off Perfect chakra control that is good but right now all that means is he can make basic clones and do genjutsu right but the thing is he doesn't know any genjutsu really all this lets him do is clones. He can not do all of Tsunade's tricks he does not know how to use her super strength or her Medical jutsu.**

2nd Elemental Manipulation -- He does not automatically get perfect control of the elements he has to work for it all his bloodline did was raise his potential and limits with it. Also while this makes elemental jutsus cost less woopidty doo that means nothing since he knows no elemental jutsus yet.

3rd Elemental Fusion -- He can't use Mokuton until he has at least basic control of water and earth elements. Just like Hyouton and all the other ones

4th Body Manipulation -- Again he has no contract so no jutsus. He could possibly do what that guy in the chuunin exam did with dislocating his joints.

So no Naruto is not God-like he will be super strong but not enough were he can beat 10 S-ranked missing Nins he could beat one possibly two.


	2. Chapter 2

**True control  
**_Naruto's Apartment_

x-xx--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-xx-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Naruto stands up after meditating for thirty minutes, before looking at one of the scrolls. "Hmm Elemental jutsus for Idiots" Says reading the title, not sure weather to feel happy about jutsu or angry about Iruka implying he was an idiot. Naruto simply decides to put that off for later reading the elemental wheel. 'Fire beats wind, wind beats Lightening, lightning beats earth, which beats water that loops back and beats fire.' Naruto reads the rest which describes what the element is best for, 'Blah blah blah wait here's a jutsu.' He quickly reads the description for the jutsu, 'Katon: Hinotama (A/N See bottom for jutsu) is a good jutsu for ninja just starting to use the fire element jutsu while it's not very battle effective it can be used for creating camp fires. There is only one handseal to the jutsu. The seal is Tora which is commonly seen in fire jutsus.

Naruto forms the seal, trying the jutsu, 'Katon: Hinotama.' Well the results were a little less than spectacular; he shot a spark out of his mouth that disappeared quickly. "No I didn't even get a small flame." Forms the seal again, gathering chakra and trying the jutsu again. 'Katon: Hinotama.' This time a small fireball went out of his mouth, before quickly disappearing once it left his mouth. 'Heh I am getting a lot better.' Forms the handseal one more time, this time charging more chakra into his lungs. 'Katon: Hinotama.' This time the jutsu was the size of a baseball, flying right out an open window. 'That was great but maybe I should try this outside.' Naruto quickly runs outside, scroll in hand.

"I learned a jutsu, I learned a jutsu." Says in a singsong voice, before getting serious. 'Back to training, I am going to master the justu.' Forms the seal doing the jutsu again this time the fireball was only slightly faster than before. Naruto keeps repeating the jutsu over and over, eventually forgetting to actually use the handseal for the jutsu. 'Okay next element is wind, let's see Fuuton: Boutou Baburu. (Yes I did rip off digimon for this one) This is one of the most basic wind jutsu, it teaches the basic compression used for wind jutsu it can also help with learning the form for fire jutsu due to the similarity of the chakra collection in the cardiac area. The user compresses air in there lungs before saturating it with chakra then firing it at a target.' Quickly looks over the handseals, before running threw them experimentally. 'Okay got it now time to try it.' Does the handseals before shooting a small golf ball sized blast of air at a tree. 'Hmm it is similar to Katon: Hinotama.' Try's the jutsu again this time receiving slightly better results. 'Ehh need to keep trying.'

_1 Hour later  
_Naruto after practicing can now shoot a basketball sized bubble of air. It was still relatively slow but it was stronger than Katon: Hinotama. He was now focused on a basic ration jutsu. Naruto creates a small spark in between his fingers. 'Damn it's too weak.' He remembers the description 'ration: Daikin a basic raition jutsu it is mainly used for charging batteries. It should shoot a small line of electricity up to around five feet from your finger. While the jutsu isn't really useful in battle due to the low voltage it is a great jutsu for camping though.' Try's the jutsu one more time getting around three feet from his finger. "Just a little more than I'll try to get it seal less like the other jutsu"

_1 Hour later_

Naruto grins happily finely getting it down, before unrolling the scroll further looking at the water section. 'It is recommend that the user knows water walking exercise for more info, read below.' Naruto walks to a small pond trying the exercise messing up the first few times before able to stand. 'This is so awesome wait I need to be able to lay on water.' Naruto proceeds to lie on the water rolling around, before doing push ups. 'This is easy; I wonder why the book says this is a difficult exercise.' Naruto walks over to the scroll reading the water jutsu 'Suiton: Mizu Haikiryou is a basic water jutsu it creates a ripple in the water. It can also stop ripples which made it a mandatory jutsu to learn in Kirigakure.' Naruto starts trying the jutsu, getting it down in around five minutes. 'That's easy I wonder what else is in this section.' Reads ahead one jutsu spotting his attention, 'Mizu Bushin a relatively easy jutsu the clone only has a tenth the strength of the user.'

_Two hours later _

Naruto stands on the water surrounded by fifty Mizu bushins. 'Hmm they cost less chakra then Kage Bushins but there weaker so there only good for swarming enemies and distractions.' Smiles happily moving to the earth section of the book. 'Doton: Koushi Arashi as the name implies it shoots pebbles at the enemy the number of pebbles is decided by the amount of chakra put in the jutsu while the speed is determined by the user's chakra control.' He try's the jutsu once shooting hundreds of pebbles at high speeds but they shot everywhere with no real target. 'Eh that was awesome if it could be aimed it would be great distractions.' Naruto keeps trying the jutsu, it slowly aiming to a smaller area. Takes a deep breathe "Time to revisit the academy jutsus starting with the Kawarmi." He created a clone, making the Kage bushin keep throwing rocks at him as he Kawarmis over and over until he doesn't need handseals and can use it consecutively and in conjunction with his clone jutsus.

_Three Hours later  
_  
Finishes the acadamy jutsus, even to his surprise being able to do the Bushin no Justu correctly. Adding that into his jutsu arsenal he was able to combine it with his other Bushin jutsu with Kawarmi. He can make an army of real bushins hiding in a fake army of bushins. Naruto pulls out his kunai and shuriken seeing there all rusted and cracked. 'Fucking shit I got to fucking replaces my stupid kunai and shuriken. Naruto heads in town looking for any weapon shop that would let him in but with less than great results. Only one shop would let him in and the merchandise they were trying to sell to him were worse than his current ones.

Naruto sighs heavily, walking near the gate. He spots a decrepit looking shop called 'Tenketsu's Weaponry.' 'Ehh I live in something worse so I can really say anything.' Walks into the store, looking around noticing there's no kunai or shuriken. "Hey where's the kunai and shuriken?"

An old man walks out from the back room, "With all the new genin and anbu all the kunai and shuriken are gone"

Naruto quickly looks around, looking for anything even a rusted shuriken. "Hey wait what are these weird thingies?" Says holding up a pack of senbon.  
Tenketsu turns to him, "Oh those are senbon they never sell as well as shuriken or kunai. Due to them being a lot harder to throw and having a low kill rate." Pulls out a few more packs from behind a stand. "I can get you a great price if you want some."

Naruto stares happily, "Awesome Oji-san you rock!" Naruto pulls some ryo out of Gama-chan, giving it to Tenketsu then grabbing the packs of senbons. About to run out before being stopped by Tenketsu. "Hey kid since your interested in senbon i will give you this book." Hands him an 'Anatomy and you' book.

Naruto smiles even wider, "Thanks oji-san." He runs back to his house, practicing with the senbon an hour. "Yawn's time for bed."

_Next Day  
_Naruto quickly heads to the academy, grimacing at the sight of Sasuke "Hey Duck butt what's up?" Quickly sit's down next to Hinata.

Duck but- I mean Sasuke walks up to Naruto. "Fight me Dobe!" Naruto just turns to him, looking at him mutely "You say something princess?" Sasuke growls, jumping at Naruto. Naruto lazily forms a hand seal 'Fuuton: Boutou Babaru.' Naruto shoots a ball of air at Sasuke, laughing as he gets knocked against the wall.

**X-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x--x-  
**I'm Lazy right now but

**Next chapter overview- Naruto and Sasuke fight only to be interrupted by there Sensai who could it be? **

_Katon: Hinotama-Fire Style: Fireball -Shoots a baseball sized fireball at the enemy it moves at a slightly fast pace E-Ranked _

_'Fuuton: Boutou Babaru-Wind Style: Boom Bubble- Shoots a basket ball sized of chakra saturated air at an enemy it moves at a slow pace and has the force of a low chuunin punch. High E-Ranked_

_Raition: Daikin-Lightning Style: Charge- Generates a weak line of electricity. E-Ranked_

_Suiton: Mizu Haikiryou- Water Style: Water Displacement- Can creates ripples and stops them too used in Kiragakure for assignations E-Ranked_

_Mizu Bushin-Water Clone: Makes a clone of Water with a tenth the strength the user C-Ranked_

_Doton: Koushi Arashi-Earth Style: Pebble storm- Self explanatory E-Ranked_

I'm not doing the basic or Kage bushin I am tired and I want to stop typing.

**Poll: **What element should Anko have?

**Poll 2: **What element should Shizune have? It can not be the same as Ankos.

Time to be Lazy and sleep!  
Also you can send in jutsu ideas follow the template  
**Name:  
Rank:  
Element:  
Effect:  
Optional how he learns it?**


End file.
